Natsu's list of different ways to hug Lucy
by SiberianTangerine
Summary: The awesome Natsu Dragneel's list of ways to hug Lucy. With comments from Gray. Rated T because these guys swear.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I honestly don't know where this came from. This is one of the most random things I've ever written. Anyway enjoy my weirdness and I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

This is the awesome Natsu Dragneel's list of different ways to hug Lucy

_Really Flame brain? How mushy can you be?_

Shut up stripper! Mira asked me to do this.

_Since when are you taking orders from Mira?_

Since she started to go into Satan soul mode so shut the fuck up!

**Hug number 1. The casual arm around the shoulder.**

Okay so I basically do this as a greeting or when a strange guy is close or when she's acting weird or when I feel like it...

_Or all the time. Admit it you just want your hand to be near her boobs._

I DO NOT! Shut up or I will send you flying.

_Grumpy are we? Move on._

**Hug number 2. The I'm so sorry hug**

_You can actually be sorry?_

Yes I can. And besides do you know how awful it is when Lucy is mad at you?

_No I don't because I'm not an idiot like you._

I will resist punching you because Erza is looking this way and I do not want to stain this paper.

_Ugh she's looking... Anyway how does this hug look like?_

Um... I hug her from behind and nuzzle her neck a bit. She pats my hair after awhile to show that she has forgiven me.

_Oh my god you just wrote that mushy stuff to me. Are you sick or something?_

I must not stain this paper, I must not stain this paper.

**Hug number 3. The I'm so happy to see you hug**

_I've seen that one. You came home from a mission once and Lucy ran to scold you about injuries but you just picked her up and spun her around._

Yup that's the one. The spinning also makes her laugh and forget about my injuries for awhile.

_Who knew you had a brain?_

Who knew you have some balls?

**Hug number 4. The it's okay you can cry hug**

Lately I've been using this hug much...

_I'm not surprised. Lucy's had a rough time since we came home from Tenrou island. _

Sometimes she wakes me up with her crying.

_What? You sleep with her?_

Yeah so what? And don't tell Erza! Understood?

_Okay okay, understood. So you comfort her after nightmares?_

Mhm I usually sit with her in my arms until she's asleep again. The good part is that she cooks a really delicious breakfast in the morning to apologize over the fuss.

_Geh you'll really do anything for food._

I wouldn't kiss Erza for food.

_What the fuck? Your brain is messed up. And no leave that to Jellal._

Why? Would he do that for food?

_Never mind you dense idiot. Move on_

**Hug number 5. The do not come near her hug**

_Possessive are we?_

Fuck you. Would you like it if some stranger was drooling all over Juvia?

_I have Lyon for that but don't change the subject here!_

Heh and you're calling me dense.

_So this hug is basically you crushing Lucy to your body while glaring evilly at random guys?_

Pretty much. Lucy get's mad at me though but it's still worth it.

_It must be. To have her boobs all pressed up to your_

GODDAMNIT GRAY! Leave Lucy's boobs out of this!

_Admit that you like it._

... I do...

**Hug number 6. The dry/warm Lucy up hug**

Damn it's nice to be a fire dragonslayer.

_You act like a heather for her?_

Or a dryer if it's rainy.

_She must love being around you during the winter._

Because I'm so warm and toasty.

_I can't believe you said that. Wait... Does this mean she will hug me during the summer?_

If you as much as touch her I will tell Juvia that you would like 30 babies.

_Okay okay! Christ! For her best friend you're pretty territorial. _

AM NOT!

**Hug number 7. The drunken hug**

_Flame brain..._

What?

_It's extremely hard for you to get drunk._

Shh. Don't tell Lucy that.

_Sometimes I think you know much more about romance and sex than you show._

Yeah but it's easier playing dense.

_I'm fucking speechless._

Hehe.

**Hug number 8. The I love you hug**

Man this must be the best hug ever. It varies from simple greeting hugs to "afterglory" hugs and

_What?_

What is it Gray? You look like you've shit yourself.

_You just mentioned "afterglory" Don't tell me..._

Shit shit shit! Never mind that! And never mind this hug, I'll just erase it.

_YOU AND LUCY ARE DATING AND DIDN'T EVEN TELL US?_

Come on Stripper. You know it would have happened sooner or later so can you just keep your mouth shut about this for a little while?

_I'm so telling Mira._

GRAY! WAIT SNOW CONE! Shit... Lucy's gonna kill m...

* * *

Umm... Review? xD


	2. Authors note

Omg you guys liked this? xD If you want to then I can upload a second chapter with kisses. Tell me what you think.

Btw just mentioning that I will upload a series of oneshots for Nalu week in due time so I hope you'll like that.


	3. Chapter 2

Here you go! I'm just gonna go and collapse somwhere now, goodnight!

* * *

Okay so now I'm writing a new list of different ways to kiss Lucy.

_This is bound to be good._

Go and find your pants or something. It's your fault I'm doing this.

_Ah Mira's face was so priceless. It was even worth the kick Lucy gave me._

You deserve more kicks. Okay let's get this stuff over with.

**Kiss number 1. The lame pansy ass prince kiss**

_What the fuck man?_

It's the kiss Loke usually give Lucy's hand every time he shows up.

_So what is that doing here on this list?_

Because I do it too to clear any evidence that Loke has even touched her. Oh but I like to kiss her Fairy Tail mark. It's nice.

_Dude you're like so lame at the moment._

Fuck you! That's why I call it the lame pansy ass prince kiss!

_Whatever you say Prince Natsu._

**Kiss number 2. The thank you kiss**

A simple and nice kiss on the cheek. Although it's mostly Lucy who gives me this kiss because she thinks I look cute or something.

_You? Cute? Dude are you sure Lucy doesn't need glasses because there's nothing cute about you except your hair._

That's it! I don't care if this paper gets bloody. You're going down snowflake!

_I'd like to see you try Pinky!_

Why does Erza have to hit so hard?

_Shut up and keep on writing while I'm putting ice on my bruises._

**Kiss number 3. The Lucy smells good kiss**

_This is just..._

Gihihi is that a blush I see?

Why the fuck are you here Gajeel?

Because discussing your sexlife is way better than listening to bunny girls and the shrimps ranting about books.

THIS IS JUST ABOUT KISSES KAY?

_Anyway where do you kiss her when she smells good?_

Her throat. Her scent is reallyy strong there and it's nice.

You have a throat fetish salamander.

And you have a midget fetish.

_Can you two lovebirds stop and move on please?_

**Kiss number 4. The don't be scared kiss**

_Lemme guess, you kiss her until she's forgotten why she was scared?_

That would be so awkward... Do you want me to start making out with her in front of enemies? Eew...

BWAHAHAHA PLEASE DO!

Shut up metal freak!

_Ok my mistake. Then how does this kiss look like?_

I kiss her forehead. Simple as that. Lucy finds it pretty calming.

What? Nothing sexy Salamander? I'm disappointed.

As if I would share that stuff with you guys.

_Ugh thanks for that mental image. I'm scarred as it is._

Applause for Gray Fullbuster. Our awkward virgin.

_SHUT UP!_

**Kiss number 5. The simple public kiss**

Because neither me nor Lucy are fans of PDA.

_Thank god for that. Oh but this is the peck on the lips kiss I see so often nowadays? _

Yup. Did you know that Lucy's lips tastes like strawberries?

If he did then that means he would have kissed her idiot.

_I bet Erza would be thrilled. She loves strawberries._

EEW WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PERVERT?

Agree with salamander. That image is a bit...

_What? I heard Macao and the other geezers discuss it._

Ok I'll be right back I just have to kick some ass first.

Our little idiot dragon has grown up

**Kiss number 6. The I want more kiss**

Now this sounds interesting.

Why did I even write this down...?

_Too late to erase. So you got to tell us._

Ok well this is when we're alone in Lucy's apartment and things are getting serious... It's like a sign to show that I don't want to stop...

Dude there's steam coming out of your ears.

_Hahaha you look so hilarious right now!_

Screw you Gray! At least I'm getting laid.

Oooh burn! Seriously though. You should go and tell Juvia. I bet she would be more than happy to fulfil your "needs".

_I hate you two so much._

The feeling is mutual Ice prince.

**Kiss number 7. The good morning kiss**

Luce is finally letting me sleep over at her place! This kiss is pretty nice too, it's like the best way to start a new day.

_Lucy is tough managing to wake up to your ugly face every morning._

WHAT WAS THAT SNOWFLAKE?

I bet the only reason she lets you stay over is because she's too tired after certain "activities" gihi.

_You're like a sex freak Gajeel._

You're both freaks in my eyes.

**Kiss number 8. The goodbye kiss**

Ok so I both like and dislike this kiss...

_Because?_

Because I kiss her like that when she's leaving or I'm leaving and I hate leaving Lucy!

Damn you're such a sissy. Why do you like it then?

Because that kiss is hot as hell! Until Erza comes in between...

_As expected of the heartless Titania. I think she's looking this way again._

Act natural!

You idiots don't know what natural means.

**Kiss number 9. The super mushy I love you so much kiss**

_... This is just priceless._

Tell me about it...

OK! Anyway I use this kiss all the time and it varies a lot too. It's just to show Lucy that I love her. And did I just write that? I'm turning into Loke!

_That would be a plus for your looks then_

GO AND ANNOY SOMEONE ELSE UNDERWEAR PRINCE!

Are you having pms salamander? And I expected more details.

Go to hell. Mira is supposed to read this.

_Umm..._

Not a good idea.

... I'll just burn it.

_Finally a good idea coming from you._

* * *

Poor Natsu won't be left alone. Anyway thanks for reading and I wish I owned Fairy Tail but of course I don't...


End file.
